


sleeping

by smolfem



Series: swan queen week aug. 2016 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, cuteness, sleeping, smutiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolfem/pseuds/smolfem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan queen week // Aug. 7-14 2016<br/>day 5; sleeping<br/>in which Emma and Regina sleep together</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleeping

Emma awoke, immediately tensing at the feeling of someone's arm across her stomach.

  
"Good morning, sunshine."

  
The blonde relaxed at the sound of Regina's voice.

  
"Morning", Emma replied groggily. She opened her eyes and looked over at Regina.

  
"What time is it?"

  
"A few minutes after midnight."

  
Emma furrowed her brows, "What time did I fall asleep?"

  
"Around nine", Regina said, yawning.

  
"Have you slept at all?"

  
"No, I figured you needed your rest. I got you some pajamas and there's an extra toothbrush in the bathroom down the hall."

  
"Thank you", Emma smiled before leaning over and kissing the brunette. Emma got out of bed, grabbed the pajamas and headed down the hall to the bathroom.

  
As Emma was heading back to the guest room a few minutes later, she ran into Regina in the hallway.

  
"Where are you going?", the blonde asked.

  
"Back to my bedroom. Why?"

  
"Oh. I just.. figured we'd be **sleeping** together", Emma said, not realizing how provocative her words sounded.

  
Regina smirked, sauntering up to Emma.  
"You haven't even taken me on a date yet, Miss Swan", the brunette said, placing her hands on Emma's hips.

  
"Oh god", Emma laughed as she realized, "I didn't mean it like that." Emma put her head on Regina's shoulder in embarrassment.

  
"I know, dear", Regina chuckled, "My bed is more comfortable anyways."

  
The brunette took Emma's hand and led her over to her bedroom.

  
"I'll be right back", Regina said, heading to the connected bathroom to change. 

Emma sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed, not sure what to do now that she was in Regina's room. _Holy shit_ , Emma realized, smirking, _I'm in the mayor's bedroom._

  
Regina emerged from the bathroom and noticed Emma looking at the window and smiling.

  
"What's got you so happy?"

  
Emma turned to see Regina in a silky lace nightgown, her jaw dropping.

  
"Damn, Regina."

  
The corners of Regina's lips turned up at Emma's shock.

  
"I'll take that as a compliment", the brunette replied, walking over to Emma and straddling the blonde. Emma's hands found their way to Regina's hips and she stroked the mayor's thighs. Regina tangled her fingers in blonde hair and leaned down to kiss her. Emma quickly kissed back, savouring the feeling of the brunette's lips on hers. Regina moaned into the kiss as Emma squeezed her hips before slipping her hands under Regina's nightgown. Emma pulled the material up and over Regina's hips, revealing her black lace panties.

  
Regina pulled away from the kiss and chuckled.

  
"What?", Emma asked, furrowing her brows, "Did I do something wrong? Are you ticklish or something?"

  
"No and absolutely not."

  
"C'mon.. I thought we were gunna...", the blonde trailed off.

  
"Not a chance. Not while you're still sick."

  
"Oh, come on! I'm feeling better now anyways."

  
"Clearly", Regina smirked, getting up from Emma's lap. The brunette walked around the bed and got under the covers, patting the spot next to her. Emma groaned, but got in bed anyways.  
Regina laid on her side, facing away from Emma. The blonde cuddled up to Regina's back and gently put her arm around the brunette's middle, stroking her stomach with her fingers. Regina sighed contentedly as Emma kissed her temple.

  
"Night Regina, love you."

  
"Goodnight dear", Regina replied, already half asleep, "I love you too."

 


End file.
